User blog:JKGame/Kat (Gravity Rush) vs Ochaco Uraraka: Epic Rap Battles of the Universe
Hey there, JK's back with another new installment of Epic Rap Battles of the Universe! Basically, this matchup came around when I was finding contestants for my Heroes Tournament. Neo suggested Kat from Gravity Rush and then later I came up with this pairing after I looked into her. Honestly, that's all I have to say. Now please enjoy the battle. "Main protagonist of the Playstation Vita title Gravity Rush, and major character from the anime My Hero Acadamia, Ochaco Uraraka, battle each other to see which gravity-shifitng superheroine is the superior of the two." Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES OF THE UNIVERSE!!!! KAT! VS! OCHACO URARAKA!!! BEGIN! 'Kat:' It seems hardly fair for a Pro Hero to go up against a trainee But I'll still teach this Shonen girl not to step to this Gravity Queen! If you think you're a de facto hero, Ochaco, then you're a complete wack-o, Ochaco! But don't get too mad like Bakugo or you'll will end up as more of a fiasco, Ochaco! While floating leaves you dizzy, I've got no problems when flying around a whole city Kicking Nevi @ss along the way, you couldn't match up to what I'm spitting! With how much you suck, I can see why people compare you to Kirby! You lost your fight against Katsuki, so how can you come and serve me? How does it feel to lose to a frog and a psycho in terms of popularity? I destroyed military weapons, your class clash with dirt beasts! Oppressing this poor child just like the Garrisons down at Banga Just a more annoying version of Hinata, both in anime and the manga! 'Ochaco Uraraka:' Now I'd rather stay friendly, but I'm not afraid to be intimidating! And I'd do anything but submit myself to this dethroned queen! Gather up some debris and bury you under my meteor shower! What kind of hero relies on cats to even use her powers?! Must suck to be on a handheld that no one ever bought, and That crappy Smash clone was the biggest recognition you've gotten! So while your games remain Dusty, I'm rocking it out with a Season 4! Yeah, my family's not the richest, but your flow's the one here that's poor! Should just call you Toru, since you're pretty much invisible and unknown! Use my Gunhead Martial Arts to send you back to the Lost Boys down below! Even in your own town, the folks there treat you with disrespect! I wonder what would Deku do here. I'm sure he too would leave you rekt! 'Kat:' Keep sucking up to Deku. Uravity's love life's sure a tragedy! For a girl that shifts gravity, you couldn't rise to the top in your academy! Ms. Joke must've affected you forever with your constant Outbursts! Figured your family business would've taught you how to build a decent rap structure! 'Ochaco Uraraka:' No matter how hard you try to win, I'll just be in your way like Raven! Run back to your sewer, Ninja Turtle, but not even that will be a safe haven! I'd say you're the one more like Kirby here with your chubby face and gluttony! Pull you in and turn you into dust like the Quirk of Thirteen! 'Kat:' Your reflexes and martial arts just can't keep up with my kicks Your efforts are more useless than Syd's so it's best to just drop it! Disses so brutal you can say they're a Destructive Force! Oh! You should've spent this time for your studies, you're going off course! 'Ochaco Uraraka:' You're talking more crap like Toga, so why don't you go shut it?! I haven't used my powers to the fullest, yet you still make me sick! Looks like I'm the superior Gravity Queen here in this battle of raps! Gee, I haven't beaten a Kat this bad since The Pussycats! (Then, a camera pans to City 17 as a new challenger arises. Kat and Ochaco look to see who it is, revealing to be...) 'Gordon Freeman:' My god, what are you doing? From my analysis on how your verses went I'd go as far as to say they're a bigger disaster than the Black Mesa Incident All this talk about mastering gravity, I'll show these ladies who's truly the boss You don't want to face my flow once the Valve's turned off, throw you around like Garry's Mod Normally I keep quiet like Cecie, but today I won't be holding back Think you two can own me on this track? Well, we'll see about that. Your powers are limited, I can use my Gravity Gun for as long as I like Dropping tripmines, I'm more dominant than both of you Combined Take out all nine lives of Kat with each whack of my crowbar And I heard Ochaco likes the night sky. I'll make sure she'll be seeing stars The HEC Unit couldn't kill me, so I doubt you can Hunt Down the Freeman Victory is Mine. Now I shall take my leave. GG-Man. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE!!! EPIC- (The logo starts to float away) -Whoooa...RAP BATTLES OF THE UNIVerseeeeeeee!!! Poll Who won? Kat Ochaco Uraraka Gordon Freeman Hints for the next battle InterviewwithaVampire.jpg Frisk.jpg Opponents in need of hire Just suggest any characters from popular free Internet Flash games. I already have two in mind (Henry Stickman and Papa Louie) Category:Blog posts